¿Que mejor manera que jugando?
by Teturita
Summary: Ambientado en la 3ª temporada…después de "Countdown" Aquel Caskett que todavia no era pareja y se nos abrían mil posibilidades 3 POV alterno de Castle y Beckett. Mi primer fic T que luego sube a M, y mi primer fic por capítulos. Por favor, dejad reviews para saber si la continúo o no :) DISCLAIMER: Castle not mine, belongs to ABC and A.rlowe
1. Reencuentro

Los ojos de Richard Castle cayeron en lo profundo del escote de la camisa blanca que llevaba la Detective Kate Beckett. Solo acertó a recomponerse cuando,al levantarse de recoger aquel archivo,ella sacudió su melena y le miró con aquellos ojos verdes que le fascinaban. Castle carraspeó e hizo una de sus muecas habituales, pero en la sonrisa que asomaba en la comisura de la policía se notaba que le había pillado mirándola. Andando sinuosamente, se alejó hacia los archivadores.

Ella llevaba un tiempo así, un par de semanas desde...¿cuando?...¿lo del ataque terrorista y el congelador que casi los mata?...bueno, Rick no lo sabía con exactitud. Lo único que sabia es que ella había iniciado, consciente o inconscientemente, un juego exclusivo de ellos dos, donde las reglas eran muy sencillas: provocar y dejarse provocar.

Beckett seguía saliendo con Josh (o eso creía el escritor, aunque el chico de la moto brillaba últimamente por su ausencia) pero pasaba mucho más tiempo con Castle, así que estaba clarísimo que los detalles iban dedicados a él. Era sutil,elegante, nada descarado.

Parecía que jugaban a seducirse. Por su parte, él seguía actuando igual; aunque quizás ahora lo que sentía era más profundo.

El juego de ella consistía en pequeños gestos, a priori inocentes, que desataban el deseo en Castle: llevar falda más veces que pantalones - tan ceñidas que era imposible que llevara ropa interior- a la comisaría; llevar las camisas un botón (o dos) más abierto de lo habitual en ella, incrementar el contacto físico entre ellos, con roces casuales que no lo parecían tanto, llevar el pelo suelto y sacudirlo para dispersar por el ambiente el aroma a cerezas que le volvía loco... y mil y un detalles más, tan leves, que al escritor le hicieron falta un par de semanas para darse cuenta del cambio en ella.

No es que antes no la observase, pero pensaba que ese cambio de comportamiento se debía a su atracción por ella y a paranoias suyas, porque se le comían los celos de verla con Josh, y no se atrevía a poner las cartas sobre la mesa en cuanto a sentimientos se refería.

Tras una semana sin verla, Castle pensaba que todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero no...había algo en ella que había cambiado y ese cambio le gustaba, porque sentía que era un lazo íntimo entre ellos dos...y nadie más.

Mientras ella se acercaba,él apartó la mirada para que no notase que prácticamente la estaba desnudando en su imaginación.

Sentado en la silla al lado de la mesa de ella, esperaba recibir información de cual seria su siguiente tarea. Lo que no esperaba era que ella se inclinara por delante de él para coger su chaquetita, apoyando su mano en el muslo derecho de él y dejando la cara a cinco centímetros de la de Rick. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de él reaccionaron, y se obligó a tragar saliva y respirar profundo para no abalanzarse sobre ella en ese mismo instante. Para colmo, cuando Beckett retiró la mano de su pierna, lo hizo con una suave caricia que le dejó la mente en blanco.

- Castle... ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó ella mientras se ponía la chaquetita, mirándola antes, como valorando si hacía falta ponérsela o no.

- Si...eh...si

- El lunes seguiremos,tenemos al sospechoso y sólo hay que hacerle fin de semana entre rejas le ayudará a ! Es tarde y debemos descansar.

Él, con su más que merecida fama de Don Juan, no se había atrevido hasta ahora a seguirle el juego a la detective. Probablemente era porque sentía por ella algo más que deseo, aunque éste fuese cada vez más acuciante.

- ¿Sabes? Me apetece un trozo de pizza... ¿La compartirías conmigo en Remy's?

Castle la miró mientras ella le ponía esa cara de niña caprichosa que seguro que no sabía que ponía, y le preguntó que si no sería mejor que la acompañase su Doctor Motorcycle. A Beckett se le nubló la cara un segundo, pero luego, respondió distraidamente algo parecido a que él ya no formaba parte de su vida. Una canción de amor sonó dentro de la cabeza de Castle."¡Habían roto!"

- Bueno, me acompañas o no? - Kate retorcía un mechón de pelo entre los dedos mientras le miraba con una expresión entre seria y divertida.

- Por supuesto, señorita- Castle le dejó pasar delante mientras observaba cómo esa falda realzaba su figura de forma espectacular.Y le hacía un culo que él mataría por morder.

Se dio cuenta de que ella andaba lentamente, contoneandose. Muy diferente de su forma habitual de caminar, pero irresistiblemente sexy. Parada delante del ascensor, se giró y le sonrió,antes de darse la vuelta y apretar el botón de bajada. Ya no eran imaginaciones suyas, ella le estaba buscando de esa manera elegante y sexy que cabría esperar de Kate Beckett, así que de camino al ascensor, Richard Castle decidió que era hora de entrar de lleno en el juego.

[POV Beckett] 3

A Kate le había costado mucho elegir la ropa esa mañana. Era viernes y llevaba siete días sin ver al escritor que se había convertido en su sombra, porque esa semana había ido de acampada con Alexis. Aunque habían mantenido contacto telefónico más que suficiente para estar al día en sus respectivos asuntos, ella había echado de menos su presencia física. Si, así es como mejor se explicaba lo que sentía.

Por ello, debía de vestirse lo más sugerente que pudiera, teniendo en cuenta que tenia que ir a la comisaria.

Salió de la ducha, y envuelta con la toalla, se sentó en la cama delante de su armario abierto de par en par, paseando la mirada. Sonrió para sí al pensar que podia llamar a Castle y preguntar que se podía poner, y que este le respondería "lo mejor que puedes llevar es lo que llevas ahora mismo...nada". Eso era tan Castle.

Por fin, fijó la vista en esa camisa blanca que le quedaba tan justa que parecía un guante y se levantó para buscar su mejor sujetador. Se ruborizó mientras se vestía ante el espejo, pensando en lo poco profesional que era vestirse de esa forma para ir al trabajo, pero allí es donde más tiempo pasaba con él, y debía continuar con el juego.

No quería pensar en lo ocurrido con Josh, tan escandalosamente parecido a su final con Demming, pero desde que salieron de ese congelador gigante que casi los mata, su percepción de Castle había cambiado. Ya no era bueno, era mejor. Y como hablar de sus sentimientos con Castle era algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparada, decidió empezar a averiguar que podría suceder entre ellos de la manera más natural posible: explotando la química sexual que tenia con el escritor. Observándose en el espejo, decidió que un solo botón suelto de más ya serviría. En cuanto saliesen de la 12, ya saltaría "accidentalmente" el siguiente.

Mientras andaba hacia el ascensor, sentía la mirada de Castle quemándole el trasero, que tan bien marcaba la falda negra que se compró la semana anterior.A su vez, tuvo que comprarse los tangas más minúsculos que había visto en su vida, para que no se notase con la cara de pasmado del escritor y ver el deseo paseándose por sus azules ojos, le valieron la pena todos los dólares gastados.

La conversación en el ascensor giraba en torno al caso que tenían entre manos, pero la piel de Kate se estremecía con la proximidad de él y la pasión que había en su mirada y su masculina voz. Castle hablaba más lento y profundo de lo normal, y se mantenía más que pegado a ella mientras comentaban los datos escritos en la libreta de mano, a pesar de que el ascensor estaba vacío.

Pero allí estaban,de pie uno junto al otro, fingiendo mirar datos que ni leían. Kate tenía calor, y se apartó el pelo hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando la parte derecha del cuello al descubierto. Craso error. Inmediatamente sintió detrás de su oreja la respiración de Castle, lo que le provocó que toda la piel del pecho se le erizase.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación y se alegró de haberse puesto ese dia el perfume que él decía que olía a cerezas, porque sabía que le gustaba. Mientras bajaba la mano,se desabrochó distraidamente el siguiente botón de la camisa.

La luz del ascensor fluctuó un poco y Beckett notó como él iba a empezar a decir algo, por lo que se giró y quedaron cara a cara a escasos diez centímetros el uno del otro,solo separados por la libreta que a Kate ya se le empezaba a antojar molesta.

Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en los sentimientos que vieron durante segundos que parecieron horas,y justo cuando a ella le parecía que él se acercaba...


	2. Cercanía accidental

[POV Castle]

FLUOOSH... La luz se apagó y el ascensor se detuvo de golpe, con un traqueteo propio de un tren descarrilado. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero a él le dio tiempo de agarrar a la detective para servirle de cojín al caer.

Cuando el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda empezó a remitir, Richard Castle empezó a percibir las sensaciones que le enviaban los sentidos que permanecían alerta.

Privado de la vista por la ausencia de luz en el ascensor, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban muy cerca del culo de Kate,en la divina última curva de su fina espalda. También notó como el pelo de la policía le hacía cosquillas en la cara y un cálido aliento rozándole la parte izquierda del cuello. Pero lo que más le perturbó fue notar por un segundo el roce de sus pechos con el suyo.Y que la mano izquierda de Beckett se encontraba en su ingle derecha,con el pulgar rozando la parte más excitable de su masculina anatomía.

Haciendo un esfuerzo considerable,abrió la boca para preguntarle a ella cómo estaba,pero lo único que consiguió es aspirar el aroma de la mujer que se había convertido en su musa. Cerezas...

- Castle! Castle! estas bien? - gritó ella. Sonaba asustada.

- Si,si...tranquila...es so-sólo que...- seguía sin verla, pero la proximidad de su cuerpo le quemaba hasta el punto de hacerle tartamudear.

- Oh! espera,ahora me levanto. Es que creo que me he torcido el tobillo cuando hemos caído...Aaaaay!

Cuando el escritor todavía estaba se lamentando de que ella se alejase para levantarse, notó su peso de golpe. A Beckett le había fallado el tobillo y cayó encima de Castle,de forma que la entrepierna de ella chocó con el abdomen de él,para deslizarse inintencionadamente hacia abajo. Rick, aturdido por lo inesperado del contacto,empezó a notar que le apretaban los pantalones.

Parecía de película: los dos,a solas en un ascensor oscuro, tan cerca el uno del otro que sólo la ropa les separaba, notando sus respectivas respiraciones más agitadas que se removió debajo de ella para aliviar el dolor que le había provocado la caída, pero lo que logró fue intensificar el contacto entre las zonas íntimas de los dos, arrancandole a la detective un leve pero intenso gemido que electrizó al escritor.

Aunque seguían a oscuras, Castle perdió el mundo de vista. Aferró a Kate con tanta pasión, buscando su boca, que sus narices chocaron, provocandoles a ambos un agudo dolor. Beckett se echó hacia atrás justo en el momento en que el ascensor empezaba a moverse otra un segundo, volvió la luz.

Sosteniendose la nariz con las manos, Castle abrió los ojos para acostumbrarse al brillo, y entonces agradeció volver a tener el don de la vista: ante él estaba Beckett,sentada con la falda rota por la costura lateral y levantada hasta casi verse su ropa interior, el pelo despeinado y la camisa blanca abierta lo suficiente para mostrar el delicado sujetador de encaje que enmarcaba su perfecto había visto, ni siquiera imaginado, nada tan sexy.

El ascensor se paró de golpe y se abrieron las puertas para mostrar las extrañadas caras de Ryan y Espósito. Habían vuelto a subir porque tras el apagón, ellos habían llamado al ascensor.

Beckett empezó a hablar muy rápido, mientras se arreglaba como podía la maltrecha falda y pedía ayuda para levantarse a sus compañeros,que a juzgar por sus divertidas expresiones, no creían ni una sola palabra de lo que ella decía que había pasado durante el apagón.

Por su parte, Richard Castle tuvo problemas para levantarse sin que se le notara la poderosa erección que tenía.

[POV Beckett]

Sosteniendo junto a su tobillo hinchado una bolsa de hielo, Kate Beckett mantenía la mirada baja para evitar encontrarse con la de Espósito. No quería que el rubor que teñía su cara la delatara.

- Así que...- empezó Ryan- cuando se ha parado el ascensor de golpe, te has tropezado, torciéndote el tobillo y chocando nariz con nariz con Castle, que a su vez, había caído al suelo por el traqueteo...ya, ajá, pero lo que no me cuadra es...

- Ya basta!-gritó la detective- me duele un tobillo y me sangra la nariz, y lo único que os preocupa es por qué tenia la camisa desabrochada y por qué Castle no se podía levantar?

- En verdad... lo de él si que sabemos porque es - rió Espósito -nos ha pasado alguna vez.

Ryan se reía tanto que casi se cae de la silla, provocando que Beckett se marchara cojeando enfurecida hacia el baño.

Se miró en el espejo, confundida, todavía tenía la cara encendida. Y el cuerpo también. Ella se consideraba una mujer liberal que disfrutaba de su sexualidad, pero lo que había experimentado en el ascensor con un solo roce de sus cuerpos, se escapaba a su experiencia. Todavía le ardían las zonas del cuerpo que habían tenido contacto con el de Castle.

Se volvió a lavar la cara,y tanteó el suelo con pie del tobillo hinchado para ver si podía volver andando a casa. Necesitaba un paseo con aire fresco para calmarse y decidir el siguiente movimiento en el juego que había iniciado con juego en el que esa misma noche había avanzado unas cuantas casillas.

Con la chaquetita anudada en la cintura, para tapar lo que dejaba al descubierto la falda, se fue de la comisaría, viendo mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor como sus dos compañeros todavía se estaba riendo de ellos. Giró la cara para ocultar una sonrisa cuando Ryan le gritó que Castle ya se había marchado "andando raro".

Al llegar a casa,sacó el móvil del bolsillo para dejarlo en la mesita de a meterse en la ducha, cuando empezó a sonar.

Desnuda, Kate cogió el teléfono, miró la pantalla del móvil, y tras esbozar una sonrisa, respondió sentándose en la cama.

- Sí?

- Beckett? Hola, soy yo. Sólo llamaba para ver cómo está tu tobillo y tu, hum, nariz...estoo, lo siento, jeje. Me he marchado temprano para tomarme un calmante para el dolor de espalda, además, ya no tenía hambre. De verdad, siento haberme ido así - Castle parecía sinceramente preocupado, pero su voz sonaba con la confianza de siempre.

Molesta por ser la única alterada por el "encuentro" en el ascensor, Kate perdió toda la vergüenza y decidió que el juego debía continuar:

- Oh! Tranquilo, ya estoy ha bajado la inflamación del tobillo y la nariz ya no me sangra. Estaba a punto de entrar en la ducha. Todavía hace un poco de fresco por la noche cuando no llevas nada puesto, así que si no te importa,hablamos el lunes. Buenas noches, Castle -arrastró la voz para decir su nombre como en un susurro.

- Buenas noches, detective Beckett- convino Castle con un tono de voz que denotaba que estaba sonriendo.

Cuando Kate colgó el teléfono ardía de ganas de demostrarle al escritor cuan musa podía llegar a ser, pero los latidos desbocados de su corazón, las mariposas de su estómago y la sonrisa de su cara al pensar en él, le harían más difícil ganar el juego.

Tanto daba, le gustaban los retos.

Se metió en la ducha cantando.

[POV Castle]

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, un escritor de best-sellers sentado en su cama con una toalla enrollada en la cintura decidió darse la segunda ducha fría de la noche.

-"hace un poco de fresco cuando no llevas nada puesto..." Buf!-

A la mañana siguiente, Castle volvió a la ducha para ver si unos trabajos manuales le servirían para bajarle el calentón que llevaba. Se había pasado toda la noche trazando con su lengua el cuerpo de la detective Beckett y la verdad, le había gustado demasiado para tratarse de un sueño.

Pensando en ella, se desahogó y dejo que el agua de la ducha se llevara los restos de su lujuria.

Con la toalla en la cintura, salió para coger el móvil que sonaba desde hacia un rato, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando oyó su femenina voz requerirle para seguir investigando el caso,aunque fuera sábado.

Castle puso cara de sorprendido mientras ella le preguntaba si le importaba. Pero lo que oyó a continuación le hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa.

TETURITA: Bueno! espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya parecido demasiado forzado o "peli porno" jaja Espero vuestras reviews :3


End file.
